galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronnie Anne Santiago
Roanalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago is the main protagonist in The Casagrandes and a supporting character of The Loud House. She used to live in Royal Woods, but now she lives in the city with her brother, Bobby and her mother, Maria. Character Appearance Ronnie Anne is a 11-year-old Latin-American girl with dark tan skin, black hair worn in a low ponytail with a rosy brown hair tie, freckles on her cheeks, two teeth that stick out of her mouth, and (starting with City Slickers) eye bags. She wears a magenta hooded sweatshirt, jean shorts, and long light violet socks with purple low top shoes. When she was young, she wore her hair in two low pigtails. Her nightwear consists of a light purple shirt, and dark purple pajama pants with white and grey socks. Personality When Ronnie Anne was first mentioned, she was said to be somewhat cruel with her pranks, which caused Lincoln ridicule in the episode she is first seen. Lincoln's sisters deduced correctly that she had a crush on him, but was too shy and prideful to properly show them, so she used pranks to gain his attention. Since then, she seems to have calmed down on the pranks and mean behavior towards him, though is still shown to show tough love to Lincoln, putting a sloppy joe in his pants, slapping him for kissing her at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet (though that was a fake) and Lincoln mentions in The Loud House episode "April Fools Rules" that she could pulverize him when she gets mad. Ronnie Anne is a very surly, tough, and hardcore tomboy, as she seems to dislike girly things (at one point calling the Sadie Hawkins' dance "lame"), and enjoys more boyish hobbies, such as skateboarding, fighting, farting, pranks, and video games. Her goal implies she enjoys cooking too. She is shown to dislike cheesy romance, and kissing, evident upon barfing at the nicknames Bobby and Lori give each other along with their kissing. Despite having a bad reputation of the toughest and meanest girl in school, Ronnie is also sensitive, insecure and fragile, because her feelings easily get hurt when people say mean things about her, does not like being misjudged, and she has been shown to act friendly and nice to Lincoln during their "date". She can also be compassionate and forgiving, as she forgave Lincoln twice for insulting her, and for trying to ditch her when she was trying to look for him to ask him to the arcade (though he thought she was trying to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins' dance). She also proves she can be grateful and kind, as she pranks Luan in return for Lincoln protecting her from Luan's pranks. Despite her occasionally off-putting personality and their somewhat rocky relationship, she still deeply cares for her best friend, Lincoln. Even though, Ronnie can sometimes come off as unkind and somewhat cruel. Ronnie Anne can also be insecure when she lied to her friends about her hometown, worried that they would not like her because of her suburban roots. Category:The Loud House characters Category:The Cassangrades Category:Females